EZ2AC 7th TRAX CLASS R - CODENAME VIOLET Ⅱ -
__TOC__ 개요 2016년 8월 2일 공개된 EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.45 버전에 등장하는 히든 모드. EZ2DJ 7th TRAX CLASS R - CODENAME : VIOLET -의 후속작 컨셉의 이벤트 모드로, 갖가지 기믹을 활용한 특수 패턴이 수록되어 있으며 예전부터 유저들 사이에서 회자되던 이야기거리가 구현되고 14K MANIAC에 2페달이 추가된 ANDROMEDA 모드까지 등장한다. 공개 과정 2016년 4월 1일, EZ2AC 트위터 공식 계정에서 7월 32일 EZ2AC CV2가 발매된다는 트윗이 올라왔다. 트윗1/트윗2 2016년 8월 1일 오후 10시경, EZ2AC의 공식 트위터와 EZ2AC 패치 사이트가 해킹되는 상황이 발생했다. 트윗1/트윗2/패치 사이트 트위터와 패치 사이트를 해킹한 해커는 FOX-B에게 자신이 Dr.Onpfg Team이라고 밝혔으며 자신들이 제작한 패치를 공개할 것이라 협박했다고 한다. 해커가 예고한 패치 일자는 8월 1일. 2016년 8월 2일 새벽 1시 45분경, EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.45 버전이 공개되었다. 안내 트윗 패치 사이트에서 'cv2' 혹은 'violet2'를 입력하면 업데이트 패키지를 받을 수 있었다(현재는 일반 패치 사이트에서 다운로드 가능하며 CV2 페이지에서 패스워드를 입력할 경우 'THANK YOU FOR PLAYING'이라는 팝업창과 함께 패치 사이트로 접속된다). 참고로 한국 시간으로는 당초 예고되었던 8월 1일을 넘겼지만 Dr.Qnpfg Team이 위치해있다고 주장한 샌프란시스코 현지 시간으로는 아직 8월 1일이었다. 이후 FOX-B의 공식 트위터에 해당 버전은 09년 당시 발매되었던 버전의 컨셉인 '해킹'을 반영하여 만든 버전이며 트위터 계정과 홈페이지의 해킹 해프닝도 그 연장선 상에서 이루어진 일이라고 밝혔다. 같은 날 오후 4시경, NIGHT TRAVELER 1.46 버전이 공개되었다. 스킵되었던 패턴과 특정 모드의 스킨이 제대로 출력되지 않는 현상 등이 수정되었다. 2016년 8월 17일 오후 5시경, NIGHT TRAVELER 1.50 버전이 공개되었다. 이 버전에 엑스트라 스테이지가 개방되었다. 2017년 5월 15일, NIGHT TRAVELER 1.80 버전이 공개되었다. 아이캐치 추가 및 플레이 중 배속 변경, 배속 세분화 등 시스템이 일부 수정되었다. 진입 방법 Ez2ac cv2.jpg 1크레딧을 넣은 후 1P 페달을 밟은 뒤 6-6-7-6-6-8-6-6-9-6-6-9-6-6-10-E1 버튼을 누르면 진입 가능하다. EZ2DJ 7th TRAX 계열에서 쓰였던 올송 커맨드와 비슷하다. CV2 모드에서 해당 커맨드를 입력하면 다시 NT로 돌아온다. 통상 수록 패턴 CV2 통상 패턴 정리 각 난이도 명은 Semi Elite를 제외하면 EZ2DJ CV 3.00 버전 당시 사용되었던 패스워드 시스템의 레벨별 칭호에서 따왔다. Null (Lv.1) thumb|center|670 px곡은 For the TOP이고 모드는 5K ONLY이다. Rookie (Lv.2) thumb|center|670px곡은 Y-Gate이고 모드는 5K STANDARD이다. 트릴이 1자 연타로 나오며 변속을 넣어서 마치 패턴이 울렁거리는 것처럼 보이게 하는 것이 특징이다. Layman (Lv.3) thumb|center|670 px 곡은 Step in the Dayz이고 모드는 5K ONLY이다. 피아노 위주의 패턴으로 셋잇단음 연타가 많이 등장한다. Larval Hacker (Lv.4) thumb|center|670 px곡은 if I couldn't see you again이고 모드는 5K ONLY이다. EZ2DJ : AZURE EXPRESSION 인컴 테스트 당시 사용하였던 더미 BGA를 편집하여 사용하였다. Script Kid (Lv.5) thumb|center|670 px곡은 Blood Castle - Remix -이고 모드는 5K STANDARD이다. 변속 패턴이다. Newbie Scriptor (Lv.6) thumb|center|670 px곡은 유령의 축제이고 모드는 7K STANDARD이다. 변속 패턴이며 판정이 어렵고 게이지 감소량이 크게 설정되어 있다. 변속은 오투잼 당시의 변속보다 더 복잡하게 짜여져 있다. Amateur (Lv.7) thumb|center|670 px곡은 Dragon Hunter?이고 모드는 5K ONLY이다. 기타가 연타로 나오는 것이 특징이다. Developed Kid (Lv.8) thumb|center|670 px곡은 Akasha이고 모드는 14K MANIAC이다. Technician (Lv.9) thumb|center|670 px곡은 For the TOP이고 모드는 5K STANDARD이다. EXP Technician (Lv.10) thumb|center|670 px곡은 Le Grand Bleu이고 모드는 10K MANIAC이다. 투핸드 컨셉의 패턴으로 손이동을 많이 요구한다. Guru (Lv.11) thumb|center|670 px곡은 LOKI이고 모드는 5K STANDARD이다. 기타를 1자 연타로 넣은 연타 패턴이다. Wizard (Lv.12) thumb|center|670 px곡은 Zeroize이고 모드는 14K MANIAC이다. Revelation Space Mix 패턴처럼 쌍스크 패턴이다. Expert (Lv.13) thumb|center|670 px곡은 LOKI이고 모드는 14K MANIAC이다. 최후반부에 12345 e1e2e3e4 678910 5연타가 나오며, 게이지 감소량이 적게 설정되어 있다는 특징이 있다. Master (Lv.14) thumb|center|670 px 곡은 Stargazer이고 모드는 14K MANIAC이다. 롱노트를 누르면서 손을 양 쪽으로 이동해야 하는 형식의 패턴. EZ2AC : NIGHT TRAVELER 1.60 버전에서 crossover 코스에 수록되면서 아래의 유령의 축제로 교체되었다. thumb|center|670 px수정된 Level 14의 곡은 유령의 축제이고 모드는 14K MANIAC이다. Level 6의 그 패턴처럼 엄청난 변속과 스크롤이 특징이다. Nemesis (Lv.15) thumb|center|670 px곡은 For the TOP이고 모드는 10K MANIAC이다. Semi Elite (Lv.16) thumb|center|670 px곡은 1950이고 모드는 ANDROMEDA이다. GITADORA를 오마쥬한 패턴으로, ANDROMEDA의 특징인 쌍페달을 활용한 더블베이스 패턴이 등장하며 그 외에도 전체적으로 드럼을 치는 듯한 구성의 패턴. 패턴 제작자의 말로는 앉아서 플레이하는 것을 권장한다고. 트윗 Elite (Lv.17) thumb|center|670 px곡은 Weep irish : RE - 잔혹하게 아름다운 눈물 -이고 모드는 10K MANIAC이다. 변속이 나오며 일부 구간에선 투핸드를 요구한다. Genius (Lv.18) thumb|center|670px곡은 N.P.T.W이고 모드는 7K STANDARD이다. 해당 곡은 EZ2DJ CV 당시 미사용된 Netiline의 윌리엄 텔 서곡의 리믹스다. N.P.T.W의 뜻은 Never play this wav이다. Dominant (Lv.19) thumb|center|670 px곡은 N.P.T.W이고 모드는 10K MANIAC이다. Beatmania IIDX에 수록되어 있는 The Dirty of Loudness가 생각나는 최후반부가 특징이다. Invader (Lv.20) thumb|center|670 px곡은 N.P.T.W이고 모드는 ANDROMEDA이다. Vanquisher (Lv.21) thumb|center|670 px곡은 Harpe를 외워봐이고 모드는 5K STANDARD이다. EZ2AC 갤러리에서 Harpe for GAIA에 주문을 외워봐의 BGA를 입히는 것에 대한 주제가 회자되던 당시 한 유저가 올린 영상이 모티브. 영상/EZ2AC 갤러리에 올라온 해당 글 단순히 곡에 BGA를 입힌 것이 아니라 곡에 맞춰서 BGA를 편집하였고 BGA 중간에 '하르페를 외워봐'라는 문구를 삽입하는 등의 수정 작업을 거쳤다. 1.45 버전에서는 스킵이 되어 플레이할 수 없었으나 1.46 버전에서 수정되었고, 1.50 버전에서 리절트창에 제목이 Harpe를 외워봐로 표시되게 변경되었다. Administrator (Lv.22) thumb|center|670 px곡은 神威이고 모드는 5K STANDARD이다. 기존의 패턴들보다 강화된 패턴이다. 엑스트라 수록 패턴 CV2 엑스트라 패턴 정리 엑스트라 패턴은 1, 2스테이지에 플레이한 패턴의 레벨의 합계에 따라 다르게 등장한다. 스테이지 페일시 난이도는 0으로 계산되며 1, 2스테이지 둘 다 페일할 경우 엑스트라 패턴은 나오지 않는다. 레벨 합계 : 1~3 thumb|center|670 px곡은 N.P.T.W이고 모드는 5K ONLY이다. 레벨 합계 : 4~6 thumb|center|670 px곡은 Unforgettable이고 모드는 5K STANDARD이다. 아래의 속삭여줘와는 달리 이 곡은 제목도 공개되지 않았으나 FOX-B의 개인 방송에서 제목이 공개되었다. 레벨 합계 : 7~9 thumb|center|670 px곡은 Doll's Garden이고 모드는 10K MANIAC이다. 변속 패턴이다. 레벨 합계 : 10 thumb|center|670 px곡은 Happiness이고 모드는 ANDROMEDA이다. 14K MANIAC의 HD 패턴과 비슷하게 이펙터와 스크래치, 페달만을 사용한다. 레벨 합계 : 11~12 thumb|center|670 px곡은 LOKI이고 모드는 7K STANDARD이다. 변속 패턴이다. 레벨 합계 : 13~14 thumb|center|670 px곡은 N.P.T.W이고 모드는 ANDROMEDA이다. 레벨 합계 : 15 thumb|center|670 px곡은 MxMxM Star이고 모드는 5K STANDARD이다. EZ2DJ 7th TRAX BONUS EDITION revision A 당시 미사용 채널인 World Training Festival의 패턴. 스크래치와 페달만 나온다. 레벨 합계 : 16~17 thumb|center|670 px곡은 Cross Time !!이고 모드는 5K STANDARD이다. 오투잼의 패턴을 그대로 이식한 패턴이다. 레벨 합계 : 18~19 thumb|center|670 px곡은 Unknown H2이고 모드는 10K MANIAC이다. EZ2DJ 7th TRAX BONUS EDITION revision A 당시의 Club Mix 패턴과 비슷한 구성이다. 레벨 합계 : 20~21 thumb|center|670 px곡은 Minus 2이고 모드는 5K STANDARD이다. EZ2DJ 7th TRAX - Resistance - Ver 2.0의 Trick Trap의 스크래치 온리 패턴과 비슷한 유형의 패턴에 변속이 들어가 있는 형태. COOL 판정은 없으며 GOOD 판정에서도 게이지가 깎인다. 레벨 합계 : 22~23 곡은 Minus 2이고 모드는 5K STANDARD이다. EZ2DJ 7th TRAX CLASS R - CODENAME : VIOLET -의 미사용 채널이었던 Allotrope 채널의 패턴. 게이지 회복량이 아주 적다. 레벨 합계 : 24~25 thumb|center|670 px 곡은 Sparrow이고 모드는 5K ONLY이다. 레벨 합계 : 26~27 thumb|center|670 px곡은 Keep On!이고 모드는 ANDROMEDA이다. 스크롤 속도가 같은 곡의 다른 패턴에 비해 느리며 게이지 회복량이 상당히 크다. 레벨 합계 : 28 thumb|center|670 px 곡은 Akasha이고 모드는 5K ONLY이다. 레벨 합계 : 29 thumb|center|670 px곡은 Latino이고 모드는 7K STANDARD이다. EZ2DJ 7th TRAX BONUS EDITION에서 더블 플레이를 할 시 2P 쪽에서 나오던 버그 패턴이 모티브. 영상 노트 겹침 등을 수정하고 수록하였다. 레벨 합계 : 30 thumb|center|670 px곡은 속삭여줘이고 모드는 5K STANDARD이다. 레벨 합계 : 31~32 thumb|center|670 px 곡은 Cross Time !!이고 모드는 7K STANDARD이다. 레벨 합계 16~17에서 나오는 패턴처럼 오투잼의 패턴을 이식한 패턴이다. 레벨 합계 : 33~34 thumb|center|670 px곡은 Le Grand Bleu이고 모드는 10K MANIAC이다. 14K MANIAC의 HD 패턴을 10키로 이식한 패턴이다. 레벨 합계 : 35 thumb|center|670 px곡은 Rosen Vampir이고 모드는 5K STANDARD이다. EZ2DJ 7th TRAX BONUS EDITION revision A 당시 미사용 채널인 World Training Festival의 패턴. 12345 패턴이 계속 나오며, 후반부엔 EZ2AC 글자노트가 나온다. 레벨 합계 : 36~37 thumb|center|670 px 곡은 Wars of the Roses, 1455이고 모드는 5K STANDARD이다. 레벨 합계 : 38~39 thumb|center|670 px곡은 Wars of the Roses, 1455이고 모드는 ANDROMEDA이다. 레벨 합계 : 40 thumb|center|670 px 곡은 Morgenglut 2012이고 모드는 5K ONLY이다. TURNTABLE 패턴을 수정해서 5K ONLY에 이식했다. 레벨 합계 : 41 thumb|center|670 px곡은 Fire Storm이고 모드는 7K STANDARD이다. EZ2DJ 7th TRAX BONUS EDITION에 있었던 라디오 채널인 HELL 채널의 패턴이다. 레벨 합계 : 42 thumb|center|670 px 곡은 Messier 333이고 모드는 7K STANDARD이다. EZ2DJ 7th TRAX BONUS EDITION에 있었던 라디오 채널인 HELL 채널의 패턴이다. 레벨 합계 : 43 곡은 神威이고 모드는 5K STANDARD이다. EZ2DJ 7th TRAX CLASS R - CODENAME : VIOLET -의 미사용 채널이었던 Allotrope 채널의 패턴에 Violet, Nervous Breakdown, znpfg 채널의 패턴을 섞은 패턴. 레벨 합계 : 44 곡은 神威이고 모드는 ANDROMEDA이다.